


We met at the cafe

by Itsbrandib95



Series: We met at the cafe [1]
Category: China Anne McClain - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbrandib95/pseuds/Itsbrandib95
Summary: It’s originally on Wattpad so I decided to publish it for people who don’t have Wattpad
Relationships: China Anne McClain/Brandi Browning
Series: We met at the cafe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101389





	1. Chapter 1

(China pov)  
I walked into the cafe with my friend Thomas in Canada. we are filming descendants 2. we walked to the table & sat down. I saw the girl in a wheelchair in few tables away from mine she looks familiar wait is that Brandib95 from Twitter? "China!" Thomas said I looked at him "what?" I said "you spaced out" he said "I'm sorry I saw someone from Twitter" I said "Who?" He asked me I pointed to Brandi he looked at Brandi's table "I only know the girl in a wheelchair" I said "a girl who wears braids is hot" he said with smirk. I rolled my eyes all of three girls are pretty especially Brandi I wanna get to know her "you should go to her and say hi" he said Brandi looked up from her phone & spotted me & Thomas her eyes widen she quickly looked down at her phone she is might tweeting me I pulled my new phone out & unlocked it I tapped Twitter app I tapped my notifications & saw her tweet 

"@Brandib95: i think I spotted my long lost favorite sister @chinamcclain is sitting in few tables away from my table in the cafe 👀😱" I chuckled & tweeted her back by quoting her 

@Chinamcclain: yes you did but I spotted you first 😂"

I tapped tweet I looked over & saw that she is on her phone. I noticed she is wearing the beats earphones "why don't you go to her table and talk to her?" Thomas asked me "because I am little nervous to talk to her I never have any friends out of the famous world" I said "I know you really don't never have a best friend except your sisters and brother. She could be your first best friend" He said I sighed I was friends with a fan before but She was using me for the fame "she is not like Amy" He said "don't mention that bitch" I said 

(Brandi pov)  
I was watching boy meets world on my phone I feel like someone is staring at me across from the room i paused the show & looked up my eyes widen is that China Anne McClain? I quickly looked down at my phone & exited the app I was in I tapped Twitter app & tapped new tweet 

"@Brandib95: i think I spotted my long lost favorite sister @chinamcclain is sitting in few tables away from my table in the cafe 👀😱" I tapped tweet & few seconds later she quoted my tweet by saying 

"@Chinamcclain: yes you did but I spotted you first 😂"

I looked up & looked at my siblings "China is here in this cafe" I said My older sister's boyfriend and my brother Jermine looked at me "where?" He asked me I pointed to China's table "over there" I said We all looked over China is talking to Thomas "that boy is fine" My one of sisters Brianna said I chuckled & nodded "Why are you still sitting here? Go over there and talk to her" Jermine said with smile "what? She can't just go over there and talk to her" my older sister Brittany said I nodded "she needs to make more friends plus China want to meet her" Brianna said I just took my beats earphones off & put them on the table "Brianna I can't just go over there and talk to her" I said I'm little nervous to talk to her I sighed "do you want to meet her do you?" She asked me "yeah I do want to meet her more than anything" I said "well go over there and talk to her" Jermine said with smile "okay fine" I said with smile I turned my chair on & wheeled to China's table "don't mention That bitch" she said wow this is the third time that I heard her swear "sorry China I won't mention her again" Thomas said "good" she said I think he mentioned Amy ugh I hate that bitch "hey China" I said with smile she looked at me & smiled "hey Brandi!" She said I turned my chair off as she got up she hugged me I hugged her back she pulled away "hey Thomas" I said with smile "hey Brandi. well I will talk to a gorgeous girl over there" He said with smile he m got up & Walked to my table & started talking to Brianna I looked at China "it's nice to finally meet you" I said with smile "you too" she said with smile she sat down 

(China pov)  
Brandi & I were talking Thomas walked to us "China we have to go our lunch break will be over in 30 minutes" he said "okay" I said while getting up I am little sad now because I want to stay to talk to Brandi "well I should go to back to my table" Brandi said "wait I would to love to see you again. What hotel are you staying in?" I asked her "I would love to See you again too and I am staying in rosewood hotel" she said "I am staying there too. Give me your phone so I can put my number in there" I said while pulling my phone out i unlocked it & tapped my contacts I gave her my phone while she gave me her phone I quickly put my number on her phone as in 'My favorite McClain' I gave her phone back to her while she gave my phone back to me I hugged her & she hugged me back we pulled away "I'll call or text you later when I'm done with rehearsals so we can hang out" I said with smile she nodded "okay see you later. Bye Thomas" She said with smile "see you later" I said with smile "bye Brandi" Thomas said with smile she wheeled back to her table "let's go" I said we ran out to the building which the rehearsal held in 10 minutes later we got there "so did you got Brandi's sister's number?" I asked Thomas as I opened the door "yep" he said with smile we walked in I saw my friends Dove Carmon and Sofia Carson "hey guys" I said with smile "hey China Tommy" Dove said with smile He groaned I laughed 

Few hours later   
I walked into my hotel suite with my Dad & brother Gabe "what are you so happy about?" Gabe asked me "dad do you remember that I showed you the picture of me and a girl saying 'we are long lost sisters'?" I asked dad he nodded "I met her during the lunch break" I said with smile "you did?" He asked me with smile I nodded "She can't walk" I said "why can't she walk?" Gabe asked me "she have cerebral palsy. Can I hang out with her tonight?" I asked dad "sure I would love to meet her" he said with smile "me too" Gabe said with smile "I'll call her she is staying in this hotel" I said while walking into my room I closed the door & took my jacket off I pulled my phone out & threw my jacket on the couch I unlocked my phone & tapped phone app I scrolled through my contacts until I found Brandi's number l tapped it & put my phone up to my ear She answered it "what Alexus?" She said I laughed "hey B it's China" I said while walking to my bed I sat down "oh hey Chi sorry I thought you were my friend Alexus I was trying to write my one of fanfics but she kept calling me to bug me" she said "it's okay which fanfic?" I asked her "the one I told you about" she said "best friends forever?" I asked her "yep I have to send you the link" she said "you better i want to read it are you doing anything tonight?" I asked her "nope my three of siblings are going out so I will hang out with my mom and little brother" she said "Is it ok if I hang out with you guys?" I asked her with smile "yeah I want to hang out with you anyway and my mom want to meet you" she said I smiled "my dad and Gabe want to meet you and I want to hang out with you too" I said "I want to meet them too you can bring them if you want" she said "okay I will bring them what number is your room or Suite?" I asked her "245" she said "You are staying in the across the hall from us" I said "really?" She said "yeah I don't know why we didn't see each other until today" I said "yeah but you just got here yesterday" she said "true well I'll see you at like 6:30" I said "okay I'll see you in like 2 hours since it's 4:00" she said "okay bye" I said "Bye Chi" She said I smiled as we hang up

(Brandi pov)  
I was sitting down on the couch watching tv Brittany walked out of her and Jermine's room "hey Brandi La" she said while walking over she sat down "hey I thought you were getting ready" I said "we are not going out because I'm not feeling like going out but Brianna is still going out" She said "oh it looks like you and Jay are hanging out with us China, mr McClain and Gabe" I said with smile someone knocked on the door "damn it's 6:30 already?" I said as I looked at my watch "mom, Jay, Brian they are here!" I said Brittany got up As they walked out Brian & Jermine walked to us as Mom walked to the door & opened the door. I saw China, Mr. McClain and Gabe "hi I'm Tonya Brandi's mom" she said with smile "hi Ms. Browning nice to meet you" China said with smile "you too" she said they walked in China saw me, Jay, Brittany and Brian "hey China Mr. McClain Gabe" I said with smile " "hey You must be Brandi nice to meet you and please call me Mike or Michael" Mr. McClain said with smile "hey Brandi nice to meet you" Gabe said with smile "nice to meet you too" I said with smile "hey Brandi Brittany Jermine Brian" China said with smile "how did you know Our names?" Brian asked her "she read Brandi's first fanfic" Jay said I nodded "except you are not in that one. I told her your name earlier" I said with smile "oh okay" he said "Jermine and Brittany are not going out so they are joining us" I said "that's fine with me" China said with smile "Good" Brittany said while sitting down next to me. Jermine sat down next to her.Brian sat down next to Jermine. China walked over & sat down next to me. Gabe walked over & sat down next to Her. Mom hopped to the chair & sat down. she broke her foot in back in May Mr. McClain I mean Michael walked over & sat down next to Gabe "where's Sierra Lauryn and Mrs. McClain?" Mom asked them "they are in Chicago because Sierra is filming empire" China said "really? Brandi didn't tell me that Sierra is going to be on empire" mom said "I didn't? I thought I told you" I said "well you didn't" she said "do you guys watch empire?" China asked us "I do" Brittany, Mom and Jay said "I guess I'll watch season three with Brittany Brianna and Jay to support Sisi" I said with smile "what about me?" China asked me "we'll be back in Detroit" I said "We just moved to there in like 2 months ago" she said with smile "what?" I said shocked "wait I saw Gabe taking the garage out few weeks ago but I wasn't sure it was him" Jermine said "I didn't know that we were getting the new neighbors" I said "me either" Brittany and Jermine said "I guess we're neighbors" Michael said "we can hang out with each other anytime we want" I told China with smile "yes!" She said "but you'll be here filming Descendants 2 when the first episode of empire comes on" I said "ugh!" She said "I have a idea" mom said "what is it?" I asked her "What if Brandi stays here until China is done filming?" She asked us "but what about school?" I asked her "you will work on your schoolwork here" she said I'm doing college classes online I nodded "ok I'm staying here" I said with smile "yay!" China said while side hugging me I chuckled as I side hugged her back "when will we go to home?" Brian asked mom "next week" Brittany answered for her "what day?" I asked her next week is China's 18th birthday "Tuesday I go back to work on Wednesday" she said "aww you guys are not going to be here for my birthday" China said "when's your birthday?" Mom asked me "On 25th" she said with smile "at least I will be here" I said with smile "I know" she said with smile Brianna walked out of her room "I'm not going out tonight" she said "okay" mom said she saw China, Michael and Gabe "hi" She said with smile "hey Brianna" they said with smile she walked over & sat down between Me and Brittany the door opened I saw my auntie Amanda, my guy best friend/adopted brother Adam, my old teacher helper/friend heather and her Son Ethan "hey guys" mom said "hey Mom" Adam said "China Gabe Michael this is my aunt Amanda, my best friend and adopted brother Adam, my old teacher helper and Friend Heather and Her son Ethan" I said while Pointing to each of them "nice to meet yall" China said with smile "you guys too" they said with smile Adam walked over & sat down on the floor in the front of Brianna Ethan, Heather and aunt Amanda walked to the other couch & sat down "Brandi I excepted you to meet China someday but not on Our vacation" Adam said "me Too I thought we would meet at the meet and greet" i said "same here I'm glad we met at the cafe" China said with smile "me too" I said with smile 

(China pov)  
"So Did Brandi freak out when you guys meet?" Adam asked her "no I did not freak out" Brandi said "yeah she didn't freak out" I said "so how old are you guys?" Dad asked JermineBrittany Brianna Brandi Adam Brian and Ethan "I'm 28" Brittany said "I'm 18 turning 19 in few weeks" Adam said "I'm 32" Jermine said "I'm 15" Brian said "I'm 20" Brandi said "I'm 16" Ethan said "I'm 25 turning 26 in few weeks" Brianna said I looked at Brandi "I thought you were 19" I said "I was last year" she said "but you tweeted me that you are 19 and I wished- ohh it was 2 years ago my bad" i said she chuckled "I wanted you to wish me happy 20th birthday but it's okay I know that you get the many tweets" She said with smile I nodded "I'll wish you happy birthday this year. Your birthday is in December right?" I asked her she nodded "yep on Christmas Eve" she said with smile I gasped "your birthday is on Christmas Eve? Oh my god that's really cool" I said with smile "yeah it is" she said "lets listen to music" Ms. Browning said with smile "yess!" Brandi, Brittany and I said Brandi Grabbed her iPad & turned it on "uh oh DJ B is here" MS. B said "with China Anne Mcclain" she said I chuckled "yeah I'm DJ Chi Chi" I said with smirk "here we go!" She said as she turned the music on 'boyfriend by Justin Bieber came on Brittany Brianna and I started dancing Brandi started rapping/singing along 

Brandi: (rapping)  
If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

China: I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy let me talk to you

Both: If I was your girlfriend never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy , you'd never be alone  
I can be a girl anything you want  
If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

China: (rapping) Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I'mma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr Boyfriend boyfriend , you could be my boyfriend   
You could be my boyfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice going crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggy

Brandi: I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy let me talk to you

Both: If I was your girlfriend , never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy you'd never be alone  
I can be a girl anything you want  
If I was your girlfriend , I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

China: So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy  
Spend a week with your girl i'll be calling you my boyfriend   
If I was your girl (Brandi:if I was your girl ), I'd never leave you boy   
I just want to love and treat you right!!!

Both: If I was your girlfriend (China: girlfriend ), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone (China:never be alone)  
I can be a girl anything you want  
If I was your girlfriend (Brandi: girlfriend ), I'd never let you go, 

(China: never let you go)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
Yeah boy  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey

Brandi: If I was your girlfriend 

Both: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na ey  
If I was your girlfriend 

She stopped playing the music & looked at me "okay good job" she said as she held her hand up for high five I high five her "I knew you can sing but wow" I said with smile "thank you Chi" She said with smile 

Next day   
(Brandi pov)  
I woke up by my phone ringing I groaned & rolled over I grabbed my phone & looked at the id caller it's China I smiled & answered it "hello?" I said "hey B." She said "hey Chi are you supposed to be in the rehearsals?" I asked her "have you seen my snapchat story? I'm in the car on my way to rehearsals" she said "no I just woke up by someone calling me"   
I said as I chuckled "well it's time to get up anyway" she said teasing "but I'm sleepy" I said whining she laughed "stop whining" she said I rolled my eyes as I laughed "visit me during the rehearsals" she said "okay you are lucky that I miss you" I said with smile I miss her even though I saw her last night " aww I miss you more!" She said I can tell she is smiling I smiled "I am glad I met you and your family" she said "I am glad I met you guys too even though I haven't met Sierra Lauryn and your mom yet" I said "I haven't told Sierra and Lauryn that we met yet but I will today I want you to be there with me when I tell them" she said "okay so You will FaceTime them right?" I asked her "yep" she said "okay Chi are we best friends now?" I asked her "yeah we are well I got to go love you B I'll text you the address bye" She said "okay I love you too Chi see you later" I said with smile we hung up I smiled I can't believe that my new best friend is China Anne McClain I called Brittany to get me up 

(China pov)  
I was laying down on the hammock in rehearsal I am so fucking tired my phone started ringing I pulled it out & looked at the caller id it's my ex friend Amy I groaned & answered it "what Bitch?" I said annoyed "hey Chi" she said I got mad only Brandi can call me that "what do you want?" I asked her angrily "to us to be best friends again" she said "no" I said as I hung up on her "are you ok sis?" I heard Gabe say I looked over at him he is laying down on the another hammock I sighed "yeah that bitch is getting on my nerves" I said he nodded "I never liked her" he said "kids let's go!!" I heard dad yell we got up & walked out "Why didn't you like her?" I asked Gabe "because I knew she was using you" He said we walked to dad & walked out of the building to the car

(Brandi pov)  
I was watching China's episode of the night shift again for 6th time my phone beeped I pulled my phone out I saw that China texted me I smiled & unlocked my phone to read my long lost baby sister's text

From my favorite McClain😂😍❤️  
"Hey B do you want to hang out?" 

I texted her back 

To my favorite McClain😂😍❤️  
Sure! I'll be there in 2 minutes 

She told me her suite number last night I tapped send & grabbed the tv remote to turn the tv off I put it on the nightstand I grabbed my room key & put it in my pocket & wheeled to the door I opened the door & wheeled out I saw that mom is sitting on the couch watching tv "hey mom I'm going to China's suite" I said as I wheeled to the door "Okay have fun I love you" she said with smile I smiled as I opened the door "I will. bye love you too" I said while wheeling out I closed the door & wheeled to McClain's suite I knocked on the door few seconds later the door opened I saw China "hey Brandi" she said with smile "hey Chi" I said with smile "come in" She said as she opened the door wider I wheeled in & saw That Michael is watching tv "hey Michael" I said with smile he looked over & saw me "hey Brandi " he said with smile China closed the door "let's go to my room" she said I nodded as she walked to her room I followed her she opened the door she walked in & I wheeled in she closed the door & looked at me "you haven't sent that fanfic yet" she said with smirk "sorry I'll send it now" I said as I grabbed my phone I unlocked it & tapped the Safari app I copied the wattpad version link & exited the app I tapped the message app & tapped our text conversation & pasted it & tapped Send "done" I said "finally!" She said as her phone beeped she walked over & grabbed it she sat down on her bed "I started writing this fanfic about almost 2 years ago so it's end of 2014 in it" I said while wheeling over "so I am 16 in it?" she asked me "yeah I am 16 turning 17 in it so yeah I am still older than you" I said she chuckled "I guess You are younger than Lauryn in it" she said "yeah and we will be together forever" I said "how old are you and Lauryn in we will be together forever?" She asked me "i am 15 turning 16 and Lauryn is 16" I said "I am 14 right?" She asked me I nodded "you just turned 14 two months ago" I said she nodded "I am the secret flyna shipper" She said with smirk "I knew it!" I said She laughed "I know you hate Olive in the fanfic" I said "I do she is a bitch" she said I nodded 

(China pov)  
I just finished reading chapter 4 of best friends forever I looked at Brandi she is on her phone "I hate Vanessa and Kevin" I said she looked up "I knew you would" she said "I hope I will punch them soon" I said with laugh she laughed & looked down at her phone I looked at mine & exited the wattpad app I tapped snapchat app & turned the camera around I started recording the video "Brandiiii" I said she looked up "yes Chi?" She said "Hi" I said "hi. Snapchat?" she asked me I nodded "then what's up snapchat" she said with smile I laughed as I stopped recording I posted the video "what's your snap?" I asked her "the same as my Instagram" She said I nodded & searched her & added her "uh China I have to tell you something don't get mad" she said I looked up "what is it sweetie?" I asked her softly "Amy sent me the dm. she said that stay away from You or She'll kill me" she said oh if that bitch hurt her I'll kick her ass I know that I know Brandi in more than a day but I'm already overprotective of her I sighed "did you tell anyone?" I asked her "I told my mom what should we do?" She asked me "I don't know come here" I said before picking her up I put her next to me "don't worry I won't stay away from you" she said "good" I said with little smile l laid down "so I love your Bracelet" I said "Thank you it's about my cousin who passed away few months ago" she said while laying down my heart broke "I'm so sorry for your loss" I said she nodded "thank you" she said my phone beeped I grabbed it & looked at it I saw that my older sister Sierra texted me & read her text

From My beautiful sister😍❤️  
China, is that Brandi B?😱 FaceTime us right now 

I chuckled & looked at Brandi she is on her phone "I think we have to FaceTime my dumb sisters now' I said she looked at me "ok then Sierra is in the huge trouble with me because we haven't talked in like forever" she said with the serious face few seconds later we burst out laughing


	2. Chapter 2

(Brandi pov)  
I rolled over on my stomach as China called Sierra and Lauryn I looked at China "I am little nervous" I said "Brandi they'll love you" she said with smile they answered. Lauryn's face appeared on the screen she saw me "hey Brandi" She said with smile "hey Lauryn" I said with smile "hey dummy" She said with smile "hey beautiful" China said with smile the door opened "hey I'm going to get food wanna come?" I heard Gabe say "I do I'm hungry" I said "I'm gonna stay here and talk to Lauryn" China said "okay" I said as I rolled over on my back I sat up as Gabe walked over he picked me up "be careful" I heard Lauryn & China said "relax I'm not going to drop her" he said as he put me in my chair "you better not drop me I'll kill you" I said he put his hands up as China laughed "call me when you get there" she said "okay I will bye guys" I said with smile "bye" they said I wheeled out with Gabe following me 

(Gabe pov)  
I opened the door of McDonald's for Brandi and Adam Brandi wheeled in "thank you" she said "no problem sis" I said "thank you man" Adam said I pulled my phone out as I walked in I called China she answered it on The first ring "hello?" She said "hey we are at the McDonald's what do you want?" I asked her "uh burger, fries and Oreo ice cream" she said "okay Fatty" I said "shut up Gabriel" she said I laughed "okay I will order our food see you soon" I said "okay bye look out for Brandi" She said as she hung up I hung up & put my phone back in my pocket I looked up & saw that Amy is here uh oh I ran to Adam and Brandi "are you okay?" Adam asked me "Amy is here" I said "ohhhh shit let's order our food and get out of here " Brandi said I nodded and we went to order our food 

I opened the door of Our suite & walked in after Brandi holding our food "China we are back!!" I yelled few seconds later China's room door She came out holding her laptop as Brandi wheeled to the table I walked to the table as China did "here's Brandi B." She said as she put her laptop on the table Brandi looked at it "Sierra!" She said I looked at the laptop & saw Sierra "hey girl oh my god China looks like you" She said Brandi & China looked at each other "nah" they said we all laughed "we need to talk to you about something" Sierra said with smile "do I have to leave?" I asked her China looked at me like 'we talked about this earlier' I nodded & sat down next to Brandi 

(China pov)  
I am little nervous I want to work with Brandi "Brandi we want to sign you" Lauryn said with smile Brandi's eyes widen "what! Are you serious?" She asked us shocked I chuckled "yep do you want to be a music duo with me?" I asked her nervously she looked at me "yes I want to be a group with you China" she said with big smile I smiled big "yes!!" I said before I dabbed they laughed "but I have to talk to my mom about this" she said "no you don't dad already talked to her" Sierra said the door opened we looked up & saw Auntie Tonya & dad "hey did you tell her yet?" Auntie Tonya asked me and My little brother "yes well Sierra, Lauryn and I told her" I said with smile "are you sure that you want me to do this?" Brandi asked auntie Tonya she nodded & walked to her "I'm sure. I want you to follow your dreams" she said with smile Brandi nodded & hugged her she hugged her back "thank you I love you mom" Brandi said as she pulled away "auntie Tonya can I get hug?" Gabriel asked her with smile I rolled my eyes "sure" she said with Smile Brandi looked at me & chuckled "what's so funny?" I asked her with smile "your face" she said I started tickling her she started laughing "please stop" she said between the laughs I kept tickling her "Michael help me!" She said "China stop" Michael said I sighed & stopped ticking her she looked at My laptop "Lauryn come to Canada" she said "I'm coming soon I promise" Lauryn said with smile she nodded & looked at her food "can you cut my chicken sandwich?" She asked me "sure" I said with smile "thank you lil sis" she said with smile "no problem big sis" I said while grabbing her chicken sandwich I got up & walked into kitchen 

(Brandi pov)  
I am laying down on China well our bed I officially moved in tonight. I put my phone on the Nightstand after I texted my friend Alexus & rolled over on my back I sighed frustrated Alexus is coming to Canada tomorrow and she is bringing her one of best friends Tia. I can't stand her and she can't stand me and China ugh the bathroom door opened I looked over & saw China "The walking dead time!" She said "no I can't watch that show without throwing up" I said "okay" she said as She walked over she sat down on the bed I sat up and she looked at me "what's wrong?" She asked me worriedly "my friend Alexus is coming here And she is bringing her one of Best friends" I said "Tia?" she asked me I looked at her confused "Adam told me about her" she said with laugh I chuckled "what did he say?" I asked her "that she is slut and obsessed with him" she said "it's true. for some reason she hates me I don't know why is she still friends with Alexus because she is really mean to her" I said "is she mean to you?" She asked me I nodded "I am sometimes mean to her she didn't want Alexus to be friends with me because I am disabled" I said "what the fuck? Alexus can be friends with anyone she wants" she said "I know right? That bitch don't like you either because you tweeted Alexus" I said "whatever I already don't like her" she said I chuckled "well we should get some sleep we have a big day today" I said it's after midnight I laid back down "but I'm not tired " she whined while yawning "China you just yawned" I said "no I didn't" she said as she laid down I chuckled "are you taking me to work?" She asked me while putting the covers I can drive "yeah I am" I said "okay Goodnight B I love you" she said with smile I smiled "goodnight Chi I love you too" I said she leaned over & kissed my cheek we went to sleep 

Next morning   
(China pov)  
I woke up by my phone alarm I groaned & sat up I grabbed my phone & tapped snooze I put my phone back on the nightstand I rubbed my eyes & looked down at Brandi I chuckled little she looks so cute sleeping I don't wanna wake her up but I have to I started shaking her gently "baby girl wake up" I said softly she groaned & opened her eyes slowly "good morning C" she said with smile "good morning Beautiful" I said with smile she blushed "can you not make me blush?" She asked me annoying "why? You are so cute when you blush" I said with smile I pulled the covers off of me & got up "oh shut up and get ready China Anne " she said I playfully glared at her "don't tell me what to do" I said in fake mad tone she laughed I smiled I love hearing her laugh it's so damn cute "China!" She said I snapped out of it "yeah Brandi?" I said she chuckled "go get ready" she said I nodded & grabbed my outfit & blue chucks "I'll be right back" I said "Ok I'll call my mom" she said her family except Adam left last night "okay tell my auntie hi I miss her" I said with smile I really love her mom "okay I will" she said with smile I ran into the bathroom & closed the door 

1 hour and 30 minutes later I opened the door of dance studio "Gabriel hold the door for me" i said "No" he said dad slapped him upside the head "boy hold the door for your sisters" he said Gabe ran to me & held the door for me and Brandi I pushed Brandi into The dance studio she is in her another chair because i forgot to charge her power chair last night I saw that Dove is stretching "hey Dove" I said with smile she looked up & got up she walked to me "hey China who are your new friends?" She asked me with smile "oh this is Adam" I said while pointing to Adam "hi" Adam said with smile "this is my best friend/sister/ music duo member Brandi" I said with smile she looked at Brandi "oh you are Brandi, she couldn't shut up about you yesterday and the day before yesterday" she said with laugh Brandi looked up at me with a smirk "wow China I didn't know that you are really obsessed with me" she said "shut it Browning" I said with laugh she chuckled & looked at Dove "nice to meet you Dove, I love your show" she said with smile "nice to meet you and Thank you" Dove said with smile "come on Dove let's stretch" I said while giving Brandi my purse "oh dang your purse is so heavy" Brandi muttered I rolled my eyes laughing & walked away with Dove "I like her" Dove said with smile "I love her" I said with smile I looked back at Brandi she is glaring at me "I love you" I mouthed the little smile appeared on her adorable face "I love you too" she mouthed back I smiled & looked at Dove "she is more different than any fans I've met" I said with smile I sat down on the floor & started stretching "I can tell" Dove said with smile she sat down across me & started stretching again "I wanna hang out with you guys tonight " she said with smile I nodded "okay" I said with smile 

(Brandi pov)  
I am laying down on the couch in rehearsals watching China dancing she looked over at me while dancing I waved at her she smiled at me I smiled back uncle Michael walked over I moved my legs he sat down & I put my legs on his lap "hey did you talk to my mom today?" I asked her "yeah I did" he said "I haven't talk to my one of managers yet" I said China's parents is my managers he chuckled "she will FaceTime You and China tonight" he said with smile "who will FaceTime us?" I heard China say I looked up & saw her walking over "your mom" I said she nodded "well I'm going to talk to Victor" uncle Michael said I moved my legs he got up & walked to Mr. Boyce I sat up China sat down next to me & laid her head on my shoulder I put my arm around her shoulders "I'm freaking tired and hungry" she muttered "same here" I whispered Thomas walked over "hey Thomas" we said "hey" he said as he sat down next to China I saw Amy "China Amy is here" I whispered she looked up at me "what?"she said I pointed to Amy she looked over & saw her "let's ignore her" I said she nodded & went to sleep I looked at Amy I act like I'm tough outside but in inside I'm scared Only China & Brianna knows I'm scared I looked down at China I moved a piece of her hair out of her face & kissed her forehead she smiled little in her sleep "China is lucky to have you" I heard Dove say I looked up & saw her "and I'm lucky to have her" I whispered with smile I looked at Amy & sighed "don't worry about that bitch she is jealous of you" she said I looked at her "I guess you don't like her" I said she nodded "yeah I hate her" she said "Dove!!" Kenny said "I have to go, talk to you later" She said I nodded she walked away to talk to Kenny I put my hood on & laid my head on the back of couch I went to sleep 

(China pov)  
I woke up by someone shaking me "baby wake up" I heard dad said I groaned & opened my eyes I saw that dad is looking at me & Brandi is in her chair rubbing her eyes "how long was I out?" I asked them in sleepy voice "about 2 hours" Brandi said I looked around & saw that everybody is gone I rubbed my eyes & got up I grabbed my hat & put it on backward I grabbed my purse & put it on my shoulder I walked to Brandi & put her hood on playfully "hey!" She said I laughed & wheeled her out of the dance studio she looked up at me "Adam and I are going to pick Alexus and her friend up do you wanna come?" She asked me "sure" I said she sighed in relief "I thought I would have to face Tia alone" she said I chuckled "I won't let you face that bitch alone" I whispered "Brandi China come on or I'll leave you!!" I heard Adam yell "oh hell no he better not leave us in my truck" she said I laughed & wheeled her out of the building to her truck

1 hour later Adam Brandi and I are waiting for Alexus and Tia at the train station "Brandi Adam!" I heard the girl say we turned around I saw a girl with the glasses running to us with a chubby girl following her carrying the bags "Alexus!" Adam & Brandi said happily she hugged them so so tight "Alex I. Can't. Breathe" Brandi said while coughing for air "me. either" Adam said while coughing for air she quickly pulled away "oh sorry guys" she said "it's ok sis" Brandi said with smile "are you trying to kill us?" Adam asked her while breathing heavily she just ignored him Brandi chuckled & looked at Tia "hi Tia" She said with fake smile "hi bitch" Tia said I got mad inside Brandi looked at me like 'stay calm' I nodded & looked at Alexus as I got up she glared at her friend "hi Alexus" I said with smile she looked at me "hey China" She said with smile "don't hug her too tight" Brandi told Her we laughed "hey Her fans need her especially me" she said as she put her hands up I shook my head smiling & hugged Alexus I gave Tia a look she gave me the middle finger as Alexus hugged me back I rolled my eyes before I pulled away "nice to meet you Girl" I said with smile "you too China" Alexus said with smile "Alexus help me with the bags" Tia said rudely "okay sis, Adam can you help us?" Alexus asked Adam as she grabbed some of their bags he nodded & walked to Tia he grabbed some of their bags "thank you hottie" Tia said with filartly smile he looked scared & ran to Alexus I turned my head & laughed silently I looked down at Brandi she was trying to hold her laughter "let's go guys" she said they nodded & walked away leaving me and Brandi behind We laughed "oh my god he looked so damn scared" I said "I know right? I saw her flicked you off I'll kick her fat ass" she said angrily "I wanna punch her in the face for calling you a bitch" I said angrily I bent down & she jumped on my back & wrapped her arms around my neck I ran to the truck


	3. Chapter 3

(Brandi pov)  
I was laying down on the couch texting China I was in my suite I can keep it because my family owns the hotel 

To my beautiful little sister Chi❤️😍😭

Please come back I miss you😭

I tapped the send few seconds later She texted me back 

From my beautiful little sister Chi  
❤️😍😂

Aw I'm on my way big sis😭 I'm bringing you something😉

I was about to text her back but my phone started ringing I saw that Lauryn is FaceTimeing me I tapped accept Few moments later Lauryn's face appeared on my phone screen "hey Laur" I said with smile "hey B" she said with smile "what's up?" I asked her "nothing much just finished writing what about you?" She asked me "just laying here on the couch in my suite waiting for China to come back" "your suite? You kept it?" She asked me "yeah I kept it because my family owned this hotel" I said "your family owned that hotel? Oh my gosh I hope we can keep the suite there for free" she said I chuckled "of course you can guys keep the suite for free" I said the bathroom door opened I looked up & saw Tia my smile fades I gave her a dirty look as she walked into Brianna's room I looked back at my phone "who were you giving a dirty look to?" Lauryn asked me "my friend's best friend did China tell you about her?" I asked her "yep she did, she even told me what happened at the train station" she said "when she flicked her off' I was like 'she just didn't flicked my little sister off' I said the door opened I looked over & saw China holding two McDonald bags & two ice coffees "hey China" I said with smile she closed the door & looked at me "hey B" she said with fake smile I got worried "what's wrong?" I asked her she sighed & walked over "someone called me n word" she said while putting McDonald's bags & ice coffees on the coffee table "what?!" Lauryn & I said I sat up & looked at my phone "is that Lauryn?" She asked me while sitting down next to me she leaned over & looked at my phone "hey Lou" she said "hey sweetie pie" Lauryn said softly "Lauryn!" I heard their mom say she sighed & looked at us "I have to go I'll call you guys later you better tell me what happened China. I love you guys" She said "okay I love you too Laur" I said "okay I love you too bighead" China said she sounded like she was about to cry I grabbed her hand I looked at Lauryn like 'i got this' she nodded & hang up I turned my phone off & looked at China "it's okay to cry" I said softly she started crying I hugged her tightly she hugged back the same way the door of Brittany's room opened I looked up & saw Alexus she saw China crying she got worried "whats wrong with her?" She mouthed to me "someone called her n word" I mouthed back she nodded & walked over she sat down next to China I started stroking China's hair "shh everything will be alright" I whispered as Alexus started rubbing her back China's phone started ringing she pulled away while sobbing she pulled her phone out & looked at It "it's auntie Tonya" she said I took her phone "I will take the call" I said she nodded I answered her phone "hello?" I said "Brandi? What are you doing with China's phone?" Mom asked me "she is crying" I said "what?! What's wrong with my baby?! put her on the phone" she said "okay I'll put you on the speaker" I said I put the phone on the speaker "hey auntie" China said while laying her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around her shoulder "hey baby what's wrong?" Mom asked her "someone called me 'n' word" she said "what?!" Mom asked me "where?" I asked her softly "McDonald" she said while wiping her tears away "I'll come back to Canada to shoot them no one messes with my baby" mom said angrily we all laughed "I'll beat them up" I said with smirk China looked up at me "I won't stop you" she said with little smirk "good no one messes with my little sister" I said with smile she smiled through her tears "Alexus!!" I heard Tia say Alexus sighed & got up she walked to Brianna's room I looked at China as she opened the door few seconds later I heard the door close I sighed "did Alexus bring that girl?" Mom asked me "yes she did, she could have bring her other friends but Tia" I said I wish she brought our friend Erica I haven't seen her since middle school I miss her so much "I don't like her" China said "me neither well I have to go check up on aunt Ella" mom Said "okay give her a kiss and hug for me I love and miss you momma" I said with smile "I miss and love you auntie. Thanks for making me laugh" China said "I love you too girls. Talk to you later bye" She said "okay bye" we said as I tapped the end call on China's phone I gave her phone back to her & she put it on her lap my own phone beeped so I picked it up & looked at it I saw that I got new dm on Twitter from Sierra I unlocked my phone to read it

Sierra A McClain 

Hey Brandi is China okay?

I replied back 

Brandi B.  
Yeah she is😊 I guess Lauryn told you 

I turned my phone off I looked at China she is staring at the tv which is off "are you okay now?" I asked her she looked at me "yeah I am thanks to auntie T and you" she said with smile I smiled "I'm glad you are okay now because I hate to see you like that" i said "I know. With Amy she wasn't there for me but you were there for me" She said "I will always be there for you even if we are far away from each other China" I said with smile she smiled & hugged me tightly I hugged back with smile "I love you Bran" she whispered "I love you too" I whispered she kissed my cheek before she pulled away Our stomachs growled loud we laughed she got up "i will wash my face and hands " she said I nodded "I'll be back with a wet towel to wash your hands so don't eat yet" She said as she walked into the bathroom she closed the door I groaned 

(China pov)  
Brandi and I are laying down on the couch watching A.N.T farm on Netflix Brandi looked over at me "I know you stopped the show to focus on your music but I wish it gotten season 4" she said "I know. I miss playing Chyna Parks" I said she was about to say something but the door of Brianna's room opened We looked up & saw Tia I gave her a smug look she looked at tv & laughed she looked at Brandi "you still watch this trash?" She asked her "yes i do. This show is not trash" Brandi said bitterly "when will you grow up bitch?" She said I got mad & sat up "what did you just call my sister?" I asked her angrily Brandi grabbed my arm "don't call me bitch ever again if you do you'll wish you never were born" she warned Tia rolled her eyes "whatever" she said as she walked to the door she opened the door & walked out closing the door behind her I laid back down "you should have let me punch her" I said "next time Bro" Brandi said I looked at her she looked at me the door of Adam's room opened "Hey guys I'm bored let's do something" we heard him say "okay" we said the door opened I looked over & saw Gabe "hey boo" I said with smile he looked at me "hey sis come here" he said softly I sat up & got up I walked to him he hugged me tightly I hugged back with smile he pulled away "are you okay?" He asked me with a worried look on his face "yes I am. I guess dad told you what happened" I said he nodded "I will kick that guy's ass" he said "yeah dad punched him as soon he called me that and asked for the manager then he told me to come back here" I said "wait uncle Michael punched him?" Brandi asked me as she sat up I nodded she smirked "that's my uncle" Her & Adam said I chuckled & walked over I sat down next to Brandi "I knew something was wrong with you when I saw your fake smile" she said "yeah its funny how we can already read each other like a book" I said she nodded & looked at Adam "so big bro what should We do?" I asked him "what about we listen to music/jam session?" He suggested Brandi, Gabe & I looked at each other "sure!" We said "Alexus!!" Adam yelled few moments later the door of Brittany's room opened Brandi and I turned around "what Adam I'm writing a fanfic" Alexus said "leave her alone she is writing" Brandi said I nodded Alexus noticed Gabe "who is this cutie?" She asked us with smile "eww" Brandi & I said Gabe blushed & walked to her "hi I'm Gabriel, China's brother" he said she looked at me "I didn't know that you had a brother" she said "now you know" Brandi said someone knocked on the door I got up & ran to the door I opened the door & saw Dove & Sofia "hey guys" I said as I opened the door little wider "hey China" they said as They walked in I closed the door & locked it "hey Dove Sofia" Brandi said with smile "hey girl" Dove said with smile 

(Dove pov)  
"So Your dad punched that guy? Wow" Sofia said I nodded "yeah but I was not surprised because one time a guy called me a slut he shoved him hard" China said Brandi shook her head "he is lucky I wasn't there because I would run him over with my powerchair" she said "so are you ready to listen to music/jam session?" Adam asked us Sofia, Brandi Alexus China Gabe & I looked at each other "let's do it" China said with smirk Brandi looked down at her phone "what do you guys want to listen to?" We started thinking "ohh I got it" Adam said we looked at him "how do I get there from here" he said with smirk "yes!!" Sofia & I said with smile "Adam I know you want me to sing it" China said Brandi looked at her "come on Chi I've been wanting you to sing it since I heard it for the first time" she said as she made the most adorable face China gave in "okay fine" she said "yes!" Brandi said before she hit the dab China rolled her eyes smiling "but Brandi will sing it with her" Adam said with smirk Brandi glared at him "I knew you would say that" she said as she grabbed her guitar she put it on her lap & looked at China "are you ready?" She asked her with little smile China looked at her "yes I am" she said with smile Brandi nodded & looked at her guitar she started strumming it few seconds later China started singing 

China: I took a step into a new direction  
Following my heart this time and not my head 

(She looked at Brandi As she started singing)

Brandi: But everything I'm feeling now I question  
If I'm wrong..... What's next.......  
Is there another road that's left.

(My jaw dropped to the floor Her voice is so amazing wow)

Both: Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it  
Every bit of faith that I believed in  
Every single smile has disappeared  
Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it  
There has to be a world with life this clear  
But How do I get there from here

Brandi: If I can take the earth and spin it backwards  
I can change every mistake I've made

China:But since I'm stuck here only after  
I'm feeling lost and afraid  
Oooo There's got to be a better place

Both: Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it  
Every bit of faith that I believed in  
Every single smile has disappeared  
Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it  
There has to be a world with life this clear  
But How do I get there from hereee!

Brandi: Oh! Cuz where I am It's just getting to hard to breathe

China:Oh it's so hard to breathe yeah!!

("Damn!" Sofia & I said amazed China & Brandi chuckled before they started singing the last part)

Both: Tell me where it is cuz I can't see it  
Every bit of faith that I believed in  
Every single smile has disappeared  
Now it feels like someone hid the sun where I can't find it  
There has to be a world with life this clear  
But How do I get there from here

China:Oh But How Do I Get There From Here

Sofia, Adam Alexus Gabe & I started cheering & clapping As Brandi stopped strumming China & Brandi smiled "Oh my god you both sound amazing together" Alexus said with smile "thank you Alex" Brandi said with smile "yeah what She said" China said with smile Alexus's phone beeped she pulled it out & looked at it "um Brandi can you come with me to pick Tia up?" she asked her while getting up Brandi nodded & put her guitar on the floor "sure" she said She looked at China "stay here I'll be back" she said China looked at her "no I'll come too" she said Brandi shook her head "no you have work tomorrow" she said "okay fine but be careful I love you" China said with little smile "okay I will. I love you too" Brandi said as she kissed her cheek Alexus walked to her & picked her up she walked to her chair & put her in it Brandi looked at Me and Sofia "bye guys I had the fun time sorry for cutting it short but I'll see you tomorrow" she said with smile "we had the fun time with you too we will do it again soon bye we'll see you tomorrow hun" Sofia said with smile I nodded she smiled & looked at Adam and Gabe "bye boys China is in the charge" she said with smirk she started wheeled to the door "oh come on!" Adam said the girls laughed " you may be older but she is more mature than you Adam" Brandi said he rolled his eyes she wheeled out Alexus looked at us "bye" she said with smile we all waved she walked out closing the door behind her 

(China pov)  
I woke up in the middle of night & rolled over & saw that Brandi is not laying down next to me I quickly pulled the covers off & got up I grabbed my rode & put it on I grabbed my phone & put it in my pj short's pocket & ran to the door of our room I quickly opened it 

I opened the door of Browning's suite & ran in I closed the door & locked it I quickly ran to Brandi's room & quietly opened the door I walked in & saw that Brandi is asleep on her bed I sighed in relief & smiled "thank you god" I whispered as I quietly closed the door I quietly walked to the right side of the bed & pulled the covers back & took my rode off I put it on the foot of the bed Brandi rolled over & slowly opened her eyes she saw me "China what are you doing here?" She asked me in sleepy voice I sat down on the bed "I woke up and saw that my big sister was not laying down next to me so I panicked & got up then I rushed to her suite & found her asleep on her bed" I said in mad voice she sat up & sighed "I'm so sorry I just wanted to be alone after talking to my dad" she said I sighed & grabbed her hand "it's ok babe I was so worried about you" I said she looked at me "I called you but you didn't answer so I knew you were asleep" She said "no you didn't call me" I said while putting my phone out I turned it on & saw that I had the 20 missed calls from her Lauryn Sierra Mom and Auntie Tonya "oops you did call me sorry I was knocked out" I said with laugh she chuckled "mom and Auntie Tonya will kill me" I said scared she chuckled again "no they won't because I talked to both of them and told them that you were asleep" she said I sighed in relief "thank you. you are the best" I said she nodded "do you wanna talk about your dad?" I asked her "no I don't want to talk about him" She said while laying down I put my phone on the nightstand & laid down "I'm cold" I said Brandi chuckled I put the covers over me "come here" she said I cuddled to her she wrapped her arms around me "damn You are so warm" I said she laughed quietly I looked up at her "are you sure that you don't wanna talk about your dad?" I asked her "yes I am. Go back to sleep loser I love you goodnight" she said while closing her eyes "ok ok I love you too B goodnight" I said I went back to sleep in her arms 

(Brandi pov)  
I woke up by someone gently shaking me "babe wake up" I heard China say I groaned & slowly opened my eyes I saw her looking at me "good morning sis" I said in my morning voice "good morning sis" She said in her cute morning voice "what time is it?" I asked her while rubbing my eyes "like 10:00" she said my eyes widened "why are you still laying down? Go get ready you will be late" I said she laughed "calm down the rehearsal is cancelled" she said I sighed in relief "oh" I said I looked at her "goodnight" I said with smirk I closed my eyes and "no you are not going to back to sleep" she said I sighed & opened my eyes "I hate you" I said "I love you too big sister" she said with smile I smiled as we sat up I grabbed my phone "oh Aunt Shontell want us to call her as soon we wake up" I said she groaned "I have to go my suite to get my laptop" she said "call Gabe and tell him to bring it" I said she smirked "good idea" she said as she grabbed her phone 

30 minutes later someone knocked on my door I looked up from my iPad "finally!" China said I chuckled "come in!" I said loudly the door opened I saw my little brother Gabriel holding a bag "hey" he said with smile "yo" I said with smile he walked to China and gave a bag to her "thanks bro" She said with smile "no problem C" he said with smile he walked out closing the door behind him China pulled her laptop out of the bag & put the bag on the floor I looked down at my iPad & started humming 'Believe' by Biebs "where would I be if you didn't believe" China sung softly she looked at me "you would be in Atlanta" I said She chuckled "true. would we met if I am not a celebrity?" She asked me "I don't know" I said honestly "I'm glad I met you" she said with smile she grabbed my bad hand I smiled "me too" I said

(China pov)  
I am putting Brandi's hand brace on her right hand "Brandi stretch it for me" I said Brandi looked away while stretching her right hand I quickly put it on She looked at her right hand I walked back into her bathroom & closed the door I started doing my hair 15 minutes later I am still doing my hair someone knocked on the door "China mom is on the phone and wants to talk to you!" I heard Adam say "okay I'll be there!" I said as I put my hair in the ponytail I am finally done with my hair I put Brandi's one of combs down I walked to the bathroom door & walked out I grabbed my glasses & put them on

I walked out of Brandi's room I saw that Adam is sitting down on the couch talking on the phone & Brandi is not with him I walked to him and sat down next to him "here's China" he said he gave His phone to me "where's Brandi?" I whispered "in the kitchen talking to her dad" he whispered I nodded & took his phone "hey Auntie T" I said with smile "hey baby" Auntie Tonya said "how are you?" I asked her Brandi wheeled out of the kitchen she looked annoyed she saw me & wheeled to me "I'm good you?" Auntie Tonya asked me "that's good and I'm great" I said "I'm glad to hear that since yesterday, Michael told me what happened" she said "yeah thanks to Brandi and of course you" I said with smile "aw your welcome so where's my other baby?" She asked me "I am right here ma!!" Brandi yelled "not you Brandi I was talking about Gabriel" she said "oh" Brandi said I chuckled "he is in my suite. I think he's getting ready for today" I said "oh ok what are you guys doing today?" She asked me "I think we will film some things for YouTube or twitter or Instagram then I don't know maybe have the jam session with one of my cast members. Where's Brittany and Brianna? we haven't heard from them since you guys left" I said "that sounds fun. Brittany is at somewhere with Jermine and Brianna is doing someone's makeup" she said "oh ok tell them to call me and Brandi or else" I said With chuckle"okay I'll shoot them for not calling my babies. anyway I have to go back to work I love you China give Brandi and Adam a kiss for me. she said I giggled "okay I will. I love you too auntie" I said with smile we hung up & I gave Adam's phone back to him "thanks" He said "your welcome" I said I kissed his cheek "ewwwww!" He said as he wiped his cheek I laughed "Auntie Tonya told me to give you and Brandi a kiss" I said as he got up he walked into his room & closed the door I shook my head & looked at Brandi she is on her phone she still looked annoyed I pulled my phone out & turned it on I unlocked it & tapped Twitter app tapped my notifications & saw that Brandi posted a picture of us sleeping in the rehearsal 

@Brandib95: a picture of me and little sis @Chinamcclain sleeping 😂💤" I retweeted her tweet and scrolled through my mentions all my fans are asking me if I am ok I smiled & tapped new tweet

@chinamcclain "for those who asking me if I am ok... yes I am okay thank you all for caring😊 I love you❤️" I tapped tweet & scrolled up I saw Brandi's tweet from yesterday 

"@Brandib95: guys @Chinamcclain is so annoying sometimes 😒 but I still love her ❤️" I smiled & quoted her tweet 

"@chinamcclain: I love you too sis ❤️😜 @Brandib95" I tapped tweet I looked up at her she is staring at me with little smile on her face "what?" I said with little smile "nothing I just can't believe that I am best friends/sisters and be in a music duo with you" she said with smile I smiled at her "me either" I said "why didn't you give me a kiss yet?" She asked me with smirk I chuckled & put my phone next to me I picked her up & put her on my lap I kissed her cheek & hugged her tightly she hugged back 

(Brandi pov)  
I just finished setting my camera up the door opened I looked up & saw Tia I sighed "ugh it's just you" I said "hello to you too" she said I rolled my eyes "I don't like your attitude towards me" she said "Whatever Bitch" I said she got mad & walked to me "what did you just call me?" She asked me "you heard me" I said with smirk she punched me really hard I fell on the floor she kicked me in the stomach many times I groaned in pain "don't ever call me a bitch you bitch" She said as she punched me again I glared at her as she walked into Brianna's room She slammed the door "ugh I hate that bitch so much" I said angrily I sat up slowly my stomach hurts so fucking much I got the tears in my eyes the door opened I saw China she is talking on the phone she closed the door & turned around she saw me "Z I'll call you back" she said she is talking to Zendaya? "Love you too sis bye" she said as she quickly hang up she ran to me & kneeled down "oh my gosh Brandi are you okay?" She asked me I shook my head as I started crying "Tia did this to me" I said she got mad "let me get you on the couch ok?" She said softly I nodded she picked me up & walked to the couch she gently put me on it the door opened I saw uncle Michael he closed the door & turned around he saw me crying he ran over "what happened?" He asked China "Alexus's best friend did something to her" She said as she looked at her dad "I will talk to her stay here with my sister daddy" she said he nodded & sat down next to me she looked at me "I'll be right back Big sis" she said I nodded & smiled little through my tears she leaned down & kissed my head she walked to Brianna room I laid my head on uncle Michael's shoulder & he wrapped his arms around me 

(China pov)  
I am so pissed off right now I opened the door of Brianna's room & walked in I saw that Tia is taking the selfies I closed the door she looked up & saw me "what are you doing here bitch?" She asked me as she put her phone in her pocket she got up I walked to her "what did you do to my sister?" I asked her angrily she laughed "that little bitch is not your sister" she said I punched her really really hard "don't call her a bitch again and don't touch her again if you do I'll kill you" I said I punched her again & walked to the door I opened it & walked out closing the door behind me I saw that Brandi is being on her phone & dad is nowhere to see I walked over & sat down next to her "hey I'm back where's dad?" I asked her she looked up at me "in the bathroom" she said I nodded "oh ok are you okay now? " I asked her "yeah my stomach still hurts because I'm hungry" she said as she chuckled I chuckled "I'm hungry too" I said "can I use some of your makeup to cover the bruise on my chin?" She asked me "sure" I said with smile "thanks. you punched that bitch did you?" She asked me with smirk "yeah I did no one messes with my sister" I said with smile she smiled as the bathroom door opened I looked up & saw Dad 

(Brandi pov)  
I wheeled out of my room & saw that Alexus and Tia is sitting down on the couch talking "hey I'm going to China's suite and I will sleeping there tonight so don't wait up" I said as I wheeled to the door "okay I might will come to hang out" Alexus said I nodded "you can't we have the plans" Tia said rudely I rolled my eyes "bye guys" I said as I opened the door "bye B love you" Alexus said with smile I smiled "bye lil sis love you too" I said Tia rolled her eyes I wheeled out & closed the door I wheeled to McClain's suite & opened the door China left it unlocked for me since I don't have the key I wheeled in & closed the door I locked it "China!! I'm here!!" I shouted "I'm in my room!!" She shouted back i wheeled to her room & opened the door I wheeled in & saw her laying down on the bed reading the book "hey Chi" I said with smile she looked over & saw me "hey B" she said with smile I closed the door & wheeled over "are you okay?" She asked me worriedly "yeah I am. Why?" I asked her confused "you got hurt earlier" she said as he sat up she closed the book that she was reading damn I forgot about what happened earlier "oh that bitch punch really really hard" I said "yeah I can tell because of the big bruise on your chin" she said i shook my head "I hope It will heal soon" I said "yeah at least that bitch have some bruises too because your best friend/little sister punched her" She said with smirk "well I can't see them because she covered them with makeup" I said my phone started ringing I pulled it out & looked at caller id it's my friend Dante from YouTube "sorry have to take the call" I said she nodded I answered it "hello?" I said "hey B I'm in your suite where are you?" Dante asked me my eyes widen "wait you are in Canada?" I asked him "yeah I came to surprise you" he said "okay I'm on my way now" I said as I hung up I put my phone in my pocket "I will go to my suite to see my friend Dante from YouTube" I said "hold on I'll come with you because I wanna to meet your friend" China said as she got up she put her slippers on "let's go" She said as she grabbed her phone she walked to the door & opened it I wheeled out 

I opened the door of my suite & wheeled in & saw Dante "Dante!!" I said with smile he looked up & saw me "hey B" he said with smile I wheeled over & hugged him tightly "I missed you big bro" I said with smile he hugged me back "I missed you too lil sis" he said I pulled away "who was that girl with a bad attitude?" He asked me "that is Alexus's best friend Tia" I said "that's her? She is the biggest bitch then my ex" he said I chuckled "oh Dante this is my best friend and new sister China" I said as I looked at China with smile "hi China nice to meet you" Dante said with smile "hi Dante nice to meet you too" China said with smile "this girl right here couldn't stop talking about you every time when we got together all she did is talk about you" he said with smirk "Dante!" I said China looked at me while wiggling her eyebrows "Oh really?" She said with smirk I glared at Dante "I will get you" I said "Brandi I didn't think that you were that obsessed with me" China said with smirk I glared at her "shut up McClain" I said she chuckled 

(China pov)  
I was on my phone Brandi wheeled out of Auntie Amanda's room with Dante "are you fucking serious?" I heard Dante say "yes I am" I heard Brandi say I looked up & saw that Dante looked shocked "so she left you on the floor?" He asked Brandi she nodded "man I wish I could punch her" he said "China defended me though" she said with smirk she wheeled over he looked at me "you did?" He asked me "yeah I did no one can mess with my sister" I said with smile I picked Brandi up & put her next to me he smiled & looked at Brandi "you are lucky to have her as your best friend" he said Brandi looked at me "I know" She said with smile I smiled at her "no I'm lucky to have this girl as my best friend and sister" I said she smiled "aww stop you guys are making me cry" Dante said we giggled he walked over and sat down next to her The door opened Brandi & I looked over & saw Adam and Gabe "hey guys" I said with smile "hey" Adam said Brandi waved as Gabe closed the door "oh Dante this is my little brother Gabriel, Gabe this is Brandi's friend Dante" I said with smile "hi nice to meet you" Gabe said with smile "nice to meet you too Gabe" Dante said with smile Gabe walked over & sat down next to me "hey man" Adam said as he walked over he sat down & they did the handshake that boys do "so Brandi are you okay?" Gabe asked her worriedly "yeah I am. I guess China or uncle Michael told you what happened" Brandi said "yeah I did" I said he nodded "I know you told Sierra and Lauryn" she said "actually I haven't talked to them today have you Gabe?" I asked him "I just talked to Lauryn like 10 minutes ago" he said "I haven't talked to them today either" Brandi said I looked at her "let's FaceTime them later" I said "okay Chi" She said 

(Gabriel pov)  
I was playing the video game with my one of best friends Brandi the door of Brittany's room I looked up & saw Alexus my jaw dropped to the floor she looked so beautiful "hey Alex you look so amazing" Brandi said with smile "thank you" Alexus said with smile "I agree you look so beautiful" I said with smile she blushed "thank you Gabe" she said "your welcome" I said with smile the door of Brianna's room opened I looked over & saw her best friend She is pretty but Alexus is prettier than her she noticed me "who is a hottie?" She asked her with smirk "hi I'm Gabriel China's brother" I said nervously "oh you are that bitch's brother?" She asked me I got mad I looked at Brandi she looked mad "yes he is and don't call her bitch" she said angrily "whatever bitch" Alexus's best friend said while rolling her eyes Alexus glared at her I got really really mad "let's go Tia" Alexus said calmly they walked to the door Alexus opened the door "bye guys" she said with little smile we waved they walked out "hey Alexus you look so beautiful" I heard China say "thank you" I heard Alexus say "your welcome have the fun time" I heard China say China walked in holding her laptop She closed the door & walked over she saw that we are mad "okay what happened?" She asked us as she sat down next to me she put her laptop on the coffee table "Tia called you a bitch" Brandi said "then she called Brandi a bitch too" I said she got mad "okay I don't care if she calls me a bitch but I'll kick her ass for calling my sister a bitch" she said "I wanted to punch her but I can't" I said "we can" Brandi and China said "Gabe do you like Alexus?" Brandi asked me with smirk I blushed "no" I lied "you like Her!" China said with smirk "no I don't" I lied again "bro why are you lying?" Brandi asked me "just admit it" China said I sighed "Fine i like her" I said they squeaked I rolled my eyes & shook my head girls "I knew it" China said with smile "aww Chi our little brother/fanfic cousin is growing up" Brandi said with smile "I know right?" China said while pinching my right cheek "let's back to play the game" I said "okay okay" Brandi said We looked at tv & started playing the game again


End file.
